Nokturnus
Character Synopsis Nokturnus (ダークドレアム, Dark Drium in the earliest Game Boy Dragon Quest Monsters games, Dark Dream in fan translations) is a notable figure and one of the most relentless and powerful villains in the Dragon Quest RPG videogame franchise. This dreadful figure presents himself as an entity with no master and with the sole desire of returning everything to nothingness. It is revealed in Dragon Quest X that all of his appearances were mere avatars, puppets to his greater existence, which represents genocide and destruction and shall always remain as long as nightmares and the urge for destruction exist. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Dragon Quest Name: Nokturnus, Dark Dream, Dark Drium Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial '''Classification: God of Destruction, Silencing, and Slaughter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is a master in the use of many blades such as his Two Blade Staff), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can trap the souls of beings in a endless loop before they die, Can devour souls), Void Manipulation (Capable of erasing the world back to it's previous state of existence which is back to the primordial void), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Resides in and controls his own realm outside of Time), Ice Manipulation (via Ice Breath and other Ice Spells), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Breath and other Fire Spells), Wind Manipulation (Can create blades of wind and send them at opponets to slice them), Lightning Manipulation (Stuck down a member of Graceskull from his dimension with Lightning), Holy Manipulation (Through Holy Magic), Immortality (Type 8, As long as there's Malice, Destruction and Nightmares he'll continue to remain), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment and essence of Destruction, Silencing and Slaughter, Represents the desire for destruction and genocide), Non-Corporeal (It's avatars are merely vessels for the true entity without a form), Explosion Manipulation (Has spells that can create Explosions), Ressurection (Can ressurect an avatar of his choosing at will), Stats Amplication (Has several spells that can amp his powers), Avatar Creation (All appearances made by Nokturnus are merely avatars of his being), Dream Manipulation (Capable of trapping his opponents in an endless nightmare), Empathic Manipulation (Represents and can influence the murderous and malicious intent), Power Nullification (Can completely disable ones ability to act upon himself), Fear Manipulation (Nokturnus is capable of naturally appealing to the fears of his opponents), Madness Manipulation (His mere appear in Greyskull caused those who resided their to go insane and lose their minds) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universal Level '(Was regarded as a threat to all worlds in Dragon Quest of which there are dozens, Thrashed Mortamor who was capable of using his dimension to swallow up all worlds within the Dream World and Real World, Official sources state Nokturnus has destroyed many universes. Stated that he can reduce all of existence to nothingness. Should be vastly superior to Estark, as Nokturnus is noted to be The Goddess's aspect, more specifically their wrath upon the world) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Casually goes around destroying numerous universes and would have effected The Sphere of Time, which is a different flow of time. Consistently above Estark, who exists beyond all boundaries of dimensions and exceeds both space and time. Far more powerful than Mortamor and the heroes, who also transcend time with their powers) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Physically the strongest being in Dragon Quest sans The Goddess herself) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal Class '(Has destroyed a multitude of universes and did so casually. Easily capable of thrashing Mortamor, whoc an merge realities together and consume entire dimensions. Would have reduced the entire multiverse to nothingness, returning it to a state of darkness) 'Durability Multi-Universal Level '(Viewed Mortamor's attacks as nothing more than childish activities and actively toyed with him before getting serious and defeating him. The Zenithian Armor was needed in order to even properly fight Nokturnus and even then, The Heroes are still unable to win without their combined power) 'Stamina: Godlike, likely Infinite '(Can preform several spells that consume a majority of your magic. Some of which consumes all of your magic, yet Nokturnus can use them endlessely) 'Range: Multi-Universal (Shot down people while he resided in his universe) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Views things from across his realm and can see what happens across any realm when his name is spoken. Has the intelligence of The Goddess, who can view all events that happens in any universe or potential timeline) '''Weaknesses: Holy magic Notable Feats: *Defeated Mortamor without even viewing him as a threat *Has destroyed many worlds and universes Other Attributes List of Equipment: His duelspear Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream Manipulation:' Nokturnus can make the souls of his victims have their final moments before being killed be repeated for all eternity *'Advanced Teleportation': Nokturnus can teleport to realms which are nearly innaccessable *'Kafrizzle' Nokturnus scorches his foes with a huge fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Pearly Gates:' Nokturnus opens the gates of heaven and sends out a surge of holy energy shaped like a cross, doing massive damage *'Hellfire:' Nokturnus incinerates a foe with flames from the heart of Dante's Inferno. *'C-C-Cold Breath:' Nokturnus emits a f-f-frightfully c-c-cold breath attack that hits all opponents for a massive portion of damage *'Magic Burst: '''Nokturnus spends all of his remaining mana in one go to unleash a catastrophic explosion that devastates enemies, with its power being dependent on how much mana he has left. In his fight with Mortamor, he shows he might in fact have infinite mana due to do doing yet another high mana-consuming spell right after using it. *'Falcon Slash:' Nokturnus rapidly swings his blade twice in succession before his foe can react. *'Lullab-eye:' The eyes of Nokturnus gleam eerily, rendering those who look at it fall into a deep sleep *'Disruptive Wave:' Nokturnus dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on his foes. *'Harvest Moon:' Nokturnus slices all enemies with a spinning attack *'Dragon Slash:' Nokturnus performs a special slicing swing that does heavy damage to dragons. *'Metal Slash:' Nokturnus performs a special slicing swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes. *'Wind Sickles:' Nokturnus fires compressed air sickles with his hand movements, dealing heavy damage to elemental-type foes like beings made of living lava. *'Lightning Storm: Nokturnus fires a powerful series lightning bolts from the blue that deals explosive damage to all foes. *'''Kacrackle Nokturnus tears into foes with a storm of giant icy projectiles, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Kaboom' Nokturnus blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Big Banga: '''Nokturnus charges a ball of energy in front of him and blasts it at his opponent, resulting in a catastrophic explosion on impact. *'Oomph: Nokturnus raises his attack power. *'Buff: '''Nokturnus raises the defense of himself. *'Miracle Slash: A special slashing technique that heals Nokturnus based on how much damage he deals with it. *'Omniheal:' Nokturnus rapidly heals himself to full health *'Kazap:' Nokturnus unleashes a powerful surge of electrical energy at his opponents, inflicting massive damage upon them. *'Wave of Relief:' Nokturnus cleanses himself of most debuffs. *'Reheal:' Nokturnus makes it so that he passively reheals portions of his health throughout the battle. *'Prezing:' Nokturnus can make it so that if he is killed in battle, he will instantly come back. After such effect is used, he will have to recast the spell. *'Zap Guard:' The resistance to electricity for Nokturnus is very high *'Immortality:' Nokturnus has no true form, and even if his avatar is absolutely destroyed, he shall still live on as long as the concepts of malice and nightmares and the urge for destruction exist Extra Info: The Translation for the last scan * "The god of destruction and slaughter who led to the destruction of many worlds. The name 'God of Destruction' is truly befitting of this being, whose power transcends human knowledge." '' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Quest Category:Villains Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Primordial Entities Category:Tyrants Category:Square Enix Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Holy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 2